Velvet Bananas
by Imnotarealwriter
Summary: Squidward tries to hide his feelings for his brightly colored coworker, but can no longer contain himself. Through this sexual adventure a lot of unexpected events occur.
1. Chapter 1

(AN: I worked extremely hard on this piece. Whether you fancy it or not is up to you. All I can say is if this gets bad or good reviews, or any reviews at all at least I'm proud of it. There will be more to come.)

**Chapter 1**

The day started off like any other for our yellow friend, but the poor sponge was unaware what was in store. Spongebob was flipping some of the infamous crabby patties, like he normally does. Once one was done cooking on the sizzling hot grill he'd throw it in the air with his spatula. The patty flew with such grace as it made its decent onto a fresh crabby patty bun. He then pranced around the kitchen like a baby deer placing the toppings on the patty. Spongebob was in a trance making his beloved fast food burger when he heard a nasally voice start to call out his name.

"Spongebob! Spongebob! I need a large number seven!" shouted the green colored squid. His eyes drifted down Spongebob's square physique and were stuck on the sponge's belt buckle. _I bet Spongebob has a large number seven. _The squid let himself think for a second but shook away the thought.

"Yes, Squidward." Spongebob said grinning. That grin sent a shock of electricity up Squidwards back, as if he had just been stung by a jellyfish. Spongebob began to sing a small ditty he wrote himself.

"Making a crabby patty for the customer to eeeeaaaatttt. A CRABBY PATTY IS THE MEAT FOR MEEEEE!" sang the vibrant little sponge. Squidward's head poked out from the window that he would call orders from. He watched as Spongebob moved around the kitchen. He was so light on his feet as if the sponge was traveling on a cloud. Squidward couldn't help but get lost in the melodious song. He adored that sponge, although he wouldn't want to admit it. He was ashamed of his feelings for his co-worker. Tangled and entranced with his thoughts, he hadn't realized Spongebob was standing in front of him with a large number seven. Squidward quickly shot a dirty look at him and took the tray to serve to the customer. He breathed heavy, that was a close one. He couldn't have Spongebob knowing he was in love with him, so instead of expressing himself he hides it with rude and offensive comments. However, the cheerful sponge never seems to notice or care what the cruel squid said about him.

It was around a half hour after the lunch rush so the greasy restaurant was almost empty besides for one sardine that was quietly eating the rest of his fries. Squidward was slumped in his boat shaped cashier's desk as he flipped through an issue of Clarinet Weekly. His mind kept drifting as he thought of the sexy body of his bright yellow colleague. He longed for those soft hands to caress his tentacles. Squidward snapped out of his thought when that beautiful laugh of Spongebob's was heard from the kitchen. He poked his head up to see through the small window. Spongebob was holding a pickle in his left hand as his right hand stroked the pickle at a moderate pace. Squidward swallowed hard and his body seemed to heat up as if was being dried out under the sun. Spongebob looked up and with a giggle said "I'm supposed to be cutting this pickle into slices but it feels nice in my hands. Hiyiyiyiyiyiyiyi." Spongebob's distinctive laugh rang out. "Want to try Squidward?" He added. Squidward just stared at him for a second. He didn't know how to respond. . . The sea creature he wanted as his lover was asking if he wanted to give a pickle a hand job. Squidward shook his head yes. He couldn't deny his feelings anymore. A wave of tingly feelings washed over his body. He quickly moved to the kitchen where the unknowingly seductive sponge was waiting for him with a rather large pickle. As Squidward grasped the pickle in his hand he began to move his tentacle slowly up and down while looking Spongebob in the eyes. Spongebob was slightly confused on why he was looking so fierce.

There was awkward silence as the two sea creatures stroked their pickles. Tension was building and Squidward couldn't hold it in anymore. He advanced on the yellow sponge. Spongebob took a step back but Squidward grabbed his tie and pulled him closer. The square sponge had a shocked expression on his face. Never had Squidward thought he could make Spongebob stop talking. They looked into each other's eyes and Squidward leaned in ever so slightly shutting his eyes slowly waiting for the kiss, but instead he felt something enter his mouth. It was hard and long. His eyes shot open and he saw that the long hard thing in his mouth was the pickle Spongebob was holding. Squidward took a bite out of it and spit it to the floor. "I know something that would taste better in my mouth." Squidward whispered nasally into Spongebob's ear. Squidward's tentacles moved slowly down the square's body until he hit his belt buckle. He started to undo it, the whole time making eye contact with his yellow companion. Spongebob couldn't help but look scared. Squidward started to pull off Spongebob's square pants and tighty-whities as he got down on his knees. Once the sponge's underwear were off it revealed a _large number 7_. He marveled at the large yellow sausage that was in front of him. Squidward began to gently suck on his yellow lover's sponge cock. Spongebob was paralyzed by shock and was unable to say or do anything, but he was oddly enjoying it. Squidward began to move the yellow member faster in and out of his mouth. He played that cock like he played the clarinet. Spongebob instinctively grabbed Squidward's bald squishy head and began to bob it up and down. He couldn't tell what came over him but Squidward sure liked it. Just as it was getting good Spongebob stopped.

"Um, Squidward, I can't go any further until Patrick comes." awkwardly stated the sponge.

"What? Why does Patrick have to be here?" said Squidward with an aggravated tone in his voice, due to the fact he was just getting hard.

"Patrick's my best friend. We do everything together!" said Spongebob as if it was obvious. Squidward was a tad upset with this. He knew if he wished to make further advances with this delectable yellow specimen he would have to share him. He didn't want to share the special moment he was about to create, but he gave in and told him to call Patrick over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

An hour had passed before Patrick, a brightly colored pink starfish, had arrived. While SpongeBob and Squidward were waiting for him they served the few customers that came through the doors, causing the sexual tension to build more than it already was. Patrick Star was confused on why it was so urgent for him to get there until SpongeBob and Squidward explained. Patrick however was quite hesitant. They all stood awkwardly in the main part of the fast food restaurant.

"Patrick, I promise it feels good! We're bestest friends I wouldn't lie to you." SpongeBob said trying to persuade the pink starfish to indulge in the sexual pleasure.

"Fine I'll do it, but after we're going to Weenie Hut Jr." Patrick said like a small child.

"You'll be eating a lot of 'weenie' here Patrick, you might not be hungry after." Squidward said in a sexy tone. Patrick had a confused look on his face. _But the Krusty Krab doesn't sell weenies? _The starfish was thinking to himself when a cold tentacle entering his green and purple shorts interrupted his thoughts.

"Uh, Squidward, you're touching my special place." Stated Patrick a tad frightened.

"He's supposed to, that's what feels good about it." Said SpongeBob reassuringly as Squidward motioned for SpongeBob to come over. He did so and the sponge began to strip he square clothes off. Squidward got down on his knees once again and slowly began to stroke both the pink star's and yellow sponge's meat sticks. He continued rubbing SpongeBob's member gradually gaining speed. As he rubbed the little suction cups on the squid's tentacles would suck on SpongeBob's trouser snake causing waves of pleasure to shoot up his body. Squidward took out Patrick's long pink manhood and moved it gradually in and out of his mouth, still moving his right tentacle on the sponge's dick. Patrick had this tingly feeling he'd never had before. Squidward began to move Patrick's love shaft faster in and out and fondled his balls with his left hand. The green squid stopped and stood up.

"Patrick, your genius is showing." SpongeBob said as Patrick's pink genitalia rose into a 9 inch sea monster. Just then they heard a door open, it wasn't the entrance to the restaurant; it was the door to Mr. Krabs office.

"What are ye lads doing in me restaurant?" Mr. Krabs shouted. The squid, sponge, and starfish all had guilty looks on their faces. "If yer going to be experimentin' then do it in the kitchen, yer going to scare me customers away!" The red crab said then whispered. "And when yer blowin' yer cannons use it as tartar sauce for the krabby patties." He was about to go back to his office when his eyes then lit up with green dollar signs. "Actually boys, what if we made a wee deal. If you let me video tape you and sell it, then I won't fire you for scaring me customers away." The three looked at each other then looked back at Mr. Krabs who was only thinking of the money that could be made off these innocent lovers. Ultimately the three said yes and moved to the kitchen grabbing their various articles of clothes from the floor. Once they got to the kitchen and Mr. Krabs place the camera on the windowsill of the ordering window and stood in Squidwards boat shaped cashier's desk. He pressed play.

Squidward advanced on the two butt naked sea creatures. He bent SpongeBob over the cutting station and slowly put his green genitalia in to yellow sponge's tight butthole. SpongeBob let out a small moan. The squid moved his hips slowly but surely picking up the pace. Patrick stood there unsure of what to do with himself so he said "Hey SpongeBob, if Squidward is already filling your hole where do I put my um . . . genius?" Then SpongeBob with a moan said "But Patrick, I'm made of holes." With that Patrick moved towards them and took his 9 inch sea monster and put it into a hole on the right side of SpongeBob's body.

Mr. Krabs hadn't had any action since his daughter, Pearl the whale, mom was around. He felt oddly turned on by the situation before him. He moved his claw into his pants and started to move it up and down his crustaceous shaft slowly. SpongeBob looked up and noticed the crab enjoying himself.

"Are you feeling it now Mr. Krabs?" said SpongeBob somewhat seductively. Squidward was really picking up pace now and SpongeBob was letting out deep throaty moans. He felt this tingly fire build and build and build until he was banging against the counter. His hand was throbbing from hitting the counter so hard. So focused on giving that sponge the ride of a life time he didn't notice Patrick came behind him. The next thing Squidward knew he had Patrick's genius in him. Squidward made a noise that sounded like him playing the clarinet. The three were now having a conga line of sex and Mr. Krabs pleasuring himself as the whole thing was caught on film when they heard the restaurant doors open. Someone just walked in on the biggest sex scandal in fast food ever. Mr. Karbs' heart dropped out of his mouth it could be his worst enemy that just walked in, Plankton, or even worse. . .a health inspector! Mr. Krabs quickly turned around.

There stood Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy, and Aquaman.


End file.
